User blog:TheRocker0325/James Bond VS Agent 47
James Bond: Bond is a playboy of a man on the outside, but don't let his ways fool you; 007 is one of the best, if not the best espionage agent and special-ops killer that the MI6 has to offer, very skilled in the art of martial arts, gunplay, and using the state of the art gadgets you won't find anywhere else. Bond is not a force to be trifled with, and will kill you with ease if necessary. VS: Agent 47: A genetically engineered clone, who's sole purpose is to be a scarily amazing and slightly artistically creative assassin, 47 is the best agent ICA has to offer, and as long as it pays, 47 will have no problem silencing any target. Cross his path, and you won't have time to pray for forgiveness. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? James Bond's weapons/gadgets (Please forgive me for not seperating the weapons into Short range/Medium/Long/Special, I am just going to list the weapons off this time around.) Bond enters battle with his signature Walter PPK pistol that fires a 7.65mm round and has a fingerprint in it so that only 007 himself can fire it. He also come in with a AR-7 .22 Caliber Survival Rifle with an infrared scope. Bond's skills in Martial Arts are practically unmatched(Even in his tuxedo!)And to finish off his cool tuxedo, what goes better than a Rolex Wristwatch, equipped with a high-powered laser capable of cutting through steel and burning through clothing and human skin. The watch also has an electronic lock hacker, so he can get through any door with an electronic lock, and a garrote similar to the one 47 has. Along with all this, he carries Tear-gas canisters and a throwing knife, X-ray vision sunglasses, and a piton/grappling hook gun capable of shooting up to 15 feet. He also uses various traps, such as cigarettes that shoot out mini rockets, pens that explode when used, lightbulbs that shoot deadly shrapnel when turned on, a phone with a 20,000 volt stun gun and a lock pick for the non-electronic lock on it, and a lanyard that explodes when whistled into. Agent 47's weapons/gadgets Agent 47 carries into battle his signature pistols, Dual AMT Hardballers, more commonly known as Silverballers, that fire .45 ACP rounds. He also carries an Agency Kazo TRG sniper rifle that fires a .300 Winchester Magnum round, suppressed. As another firearm, 47 carries an Agency HX_UMP that fires a .45 round, suppressed. For melee weapons, 47 carries his signature fiber-wire garrote, along with a syringe filled with a heavy sedative and an Agency Tanto knife. X factors in this battle Bond=1 47=2. Training: 1=98. 2=100. Environmental Comfortability: 1=95. 2=100. Collectiveness: 1=100. 2=100. Hand-to-hand: 1=98. 2=61. Will to fight: 1=39. 2=34. Training: Both Bond and 47 have received extensive training in what they do, however 47 gets the advantage on this case, only because 47 has killing literally infused into his genetic coding. Environmental Comfortability: Explanation: The ability to use whatever is in your environment to your advantage. 47 shows a clear mastery of this, as many of his contracts involve the ability to "Make it look like an accident.", which he is good at. Bond is also very skilled at this, however not quite as skilled as 47. Collectiveness: Neither men will fear death or the other man, no matter what happens, and neither man will lose their cool in the face of unbeatable odds, so this X-factor is a tie. Hand-to-hand: As I said earlier, Bond is very skilled in just about evey martial art there is. If they were to have a hand-to-hand battle, Bond would probably beat 47, just because that isn't part of 47's training often. Will to fight: A major part of this battle is the fact that both men are guided solely by the will to live, and the will to receive payment. Neither man has a higher calling, or something to give them an adrenaline rush. Neither man has a real family or loved one to go home to. Both are, for the most part, alone. (Yes, I know James Bond seduces a woman in every movie he is in. But does he have a wife? Does he have children? Do you think he actually 'Loves' any of those women?) Bond barely gets the lead in this factor, simply because he shows a bit more humanity in himself, where 47 shows nearly none. Alright! Time for you guys to vote! Leave your votes in the comments, and I will end the voting in exactly 1 week from now (So Monday 19th, May 2014). Also please leave commentary on how I can improve my battles, as this is my very first battle. See you guys in a week! Okay, so I'm extending the voting until Friday May 23rd, 2014 because I only got 2 votes on my battle. Hurry up and vote people! My bad for making the battle last literally a week longer than I expected. I didn't mean to do that on purpose, just got busy. WINNER! James Bond takes the win in this battle because of his unique traps and good skills overall...Not sure if I am supposed to put something here....Just gonna end it here. Stay tuned for my next battle: Scrin(C&C) VS Necrons(Warhammer 40,000) This battle is closed! Oh, Well I found out what I am supposed to post here: The battle! Haha, forgive me guys, I forgot about that little bit. To make up for it, here it is! Battle The battle opens on a scene inside a giant MI6 Building. Inside, a room where a large monitor was, monitoring all of London. From the inside, the door opens, and a familiar face walks in: 007, otherwise known as James Bond. "Greetings Mr. Bond." Q says, sitting at the table. "What is my mission today?" James says as he sits down. Q points a remote at the screen, and the scene changes: A man's face appeared on the screen. "James, meet 47. Agent 47." "Agent for who?" Bond says. "A top secret organization known as the ICA, International Contracts Agency. He is a contract assassin. Probably the best one in the world. And he plans on killing the British Prime Minister tomorrow." "Why? Who wants him dead?" "The ICA, through a client they have. That is their job. When somebody wants somebody else dead, and they have the money, they contact ICA. And ICA sends this man, or another agent, to do the job. They have no prejudice, they don't take sides. They're only interest is money." "And its my job to stop him." "No, not just stop. This man needs to die for the crimes he has committed against practically every government in the U.N. You will arrive by parachute, sabotage the room he will be sniping from, and make sure he is dead when you arrive afterwards. Prevent the death of the British Prime Minister, and kill Agent 47. Good luck Bond. You have your briefing." James stands up to walk out of the room. "Bond, do not underestimate this man. He will have no trouble killing you, just as you should have no trouble killing him. He is well armed, and is an expert at disguise and using the environment to his advantage. Given the chance he could kill you 100 different ways." "Then I will kill him with 1 of 101." Bond leaves and prepares for his mission. The scene then opens on a helicopter over a parade going on in the streets of Britain. The scene pans to the interior of the Helicopter. Inside is Agent 47, loading his Agency Kazo TRG sniper rifle, and calling Diana Burnwood. "Diana, brief me." "His name is James Bond, otherwise known as 007. He is an agent for the MI6, the British intelligence agency. He has been sent to kill you because of the fake contract on the British Prime Minister. He is a very dangerous man. He will probably be the biggest challenge you have ever faced." "Nothing I can't handle Diana." "We all know that 47. But this one is different. He won't attack you directly at first. Expect booby traps in your 'Sniping' room. And be careful, he is more skilled at hand-to-hand than you." "More skilled than me at something, huh? We will see about that." "Wiring to money to your account now. Call me when the job is done." "47 out." 47 double checked that his Silverballers were loaded, and his syringe was full before the scene pans out to the Helicopter landing on top of a skyscraper overlooking the parade. He holsters his dual Silverballers, takes apart his Kazo and puts it in a suitcase with the rest of his gear, and walks in the building. On the other side of the building, James lands with a parachute. He walks into the building, takes the elevator to the 33rd floor and goes to a door. He uses his watch to hack the electronic lock and walks inside. He immediately puts a couple of booby trapped pens and cigarette's into the building, and replaces the lightbulbs with his special lightbulb bombs. He quickly exits the room and relocks the door before hacking the one right next to it, sitting inside and waiting with his AR-7 out and his X-ray glasses on, for 47 to walk in. Just as James had planned, 47 walks into the room shortly after. He sets his suitcase down onto the bed, not turning on the lights, and puts together his Kazo sniper before putting the suppressor on it, and putting the Knife in his pocket, the Syringe in his sleeve and the Garotte in his hand, and leaving the UMP on the bed open. He sat down on the desk and used the desk to balance the rifle while he aimed out the balcony at the Minister. "Damn, he didn't take the bait!" James remarked as he took off his glasses, walked out of his room, prepped his Tear Gas and quickly started to hack the door, but before the lock was even opened, 47 opened the door and took a jab at James with the syringe. James ducked and disarmed him quickly before throwing him onto the ground,, causing 47 to fall into the hallway. 47 grabbed the knife, attempting to stab James, but James pulled his PPK, preparing to shoot. 47 quickly tackled them both into the room again before Bond does a Judo grapple and throws 47 to the ground, pistol in hand, causing 47 to drop the Knife. 007 attempts to fire at 47, but just then 47 kicked out his kneecap, causing him to miss a shot as 47 dove for the UMP on the bed. He grabbed it, cocked it back, and fired a large volley of bullets at James's direction. James dove to the ground in front of the bed beforehand, and noticed the Kazo still on the desk. 47 leaned over the bed to shoot Bond, but Bond used his watch to burn 47's shooting hand, causing him to lose his aim and giving Bond enough room to run for the Kazo, before grabbing it and firing a large round from the hip at 47. 47 rolls off the other side of the bed before Bond fires, and while down there notices he fired a whole clip at Bond, and tosses aside the UMP as he pulls out his Silverballers. While Bond cocked the TRG back for another round, 47 leapt up and began firing at Bond. 007 responds by flipping the desk over, using it for cover against the bullets. Bond quickly throws the before-mentioned Tear Gas canisters into the room, making 47 run out of the room and close the door, but not before turning on the lights, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere as Bond hides under the desk, locked in with his own tear gas. "Oh dear." Bond remarks as he quickly opens the window before pointing his Piton gun at the window of the room he was in earlier. He shoots it before diving out of the window just in time for the Grappling Hook to catch the window sill. Bond begins to climb up the outside of the building, looking down for a split second, only to have his X-ray glasses fall from his head. He sighs before climbing up to the window. Bond opens it and climbs into the room. He looked into the room only to see 47 pointing Bond's own AR-7 at him, and shooting it at Bond, hitting him in the lower abdomen. Bond grabs the wound and winces in pain, but before 47 could shoot another bullet Bond pulled his Lanyard up and blew into it, throwing it at 47's feet. It exploded, causing the floor below 47 to explode and injuring 47's right leg severely. 47 falls to the floor below, as Bond stands above him, preparing to throw his throwing knife at him. 47, now only running off of raw adrenaline rolls back to the side, dodging the knife. Bond grabs his PPK and hops down to the floor below. 47, only having his Garotte left, conceals it and lays on his stomach as Bond walks up, PPK drawn as he begins to deliver the final shot. 47 quickly rolls over and grabs Bond's legs, tackling him to the ground one more time, using his full weight to pin Bond to the ground. He pulls his Garotte and wraps it around Bond's neck before he squeezes as hard as he can, drawing blood from Bond's neck. Bond struggles, and loses strength quickly. He drops the pistol and gasps for air, and just then remembers his watch. 007 brings his watch up and burns 47 in the left eye, causing him to scream in pain and stumble. Bond then cuts the Garotte with the laser and gasps for air in pain. 47 quickly grabs the PPK and holds it to Bond's forehead before pulling the trigger as hard as he can. "Access denied." A small voice comes from the pistol. "Invalid print." "What?!" 47 remarks in disbelief as Bond takes the momentary suprise to his advantage, flipping them over and pulling his own Garotte from the watch, wrapping it around 47's neck and squeezing as hard as he can. 47 struggles and starts turning blue from the loss of air. After 1-2 minutes 47 stops struggling, and his eyes roll back into his head as he dies. Bond rolls over to the side, breathing heavily as he clutches his wound. After a few moments he stands, struggling with the pain. "Q...Mission...Accomplished... Please, come pick me up...And get me a, uh-" "Martini. Shaken not stirred. Already have one here for you, 007. A helicopter is on its way." Bond walks out of the room, and looks back at 47 before grabbing his PPK and putting a round between his eyes just to make sure. "This was your final mission, Agent." Bond says as he walks into the hallway, holstering his pistol. WINNER: JAMES BOND! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts